Escalators
by Inglorious DMK
Summary: Who knew that Rei's greatest fear was escalators? Shonen ai, KaiRei


Title: Escalators  
  
Author: Kameko-chan  
  
Pairings: Rei/Kai  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai  
  
Notes: Was to be for a fic rush on the KaixRei ML, but wasn't finished in time ^_^;;  
  
------------------------  
  
"Rei, just do it already!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Rei, just take a step forward and you'll be done with it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Rei, get on the damn escalator!"  
  
"I won't and you can't make me!" The ebony-haired teen clung to a fake decorative tree.  
  
Kai sighed. The rest of the team had gone upstairs without them already, they were probably already at the exhibition match waiting for them. "Rei, it's either go up the escalator or let down the team."  
  
Rei clung even harder to the tree. "Why can't we take an elevator?"  
  
"Because the only working one is on the other end of the mall and WE'VE WASTED TOO MUCH TIME ALREADY!!" Kai noticed some people looking at him and lowered his voice. "Besides, this place is huge. If we don't get lost on the way to the elevator, we'll get lost on the way back."  
  
"I'M NOT GOING UP THE ESCALATOR!!" Rei screeched, apparently not caring that he was causing a scene in the middle of the largest mall in the country.  
  
Kai sighed and sat on the nearby bench. Rei must have been really scared of the stupid contraption if he was making this big of a fuss. Kai weighed his options. He could take Rei and try to make it to the elevator, risking getting lost in West Edmonton Mall, with no way of asking directions-after all, Kenny and Max were the only ones who knew any English.  
  
Nope, Kai decided, not worth it. Not with the size of this damn building.  
  
"Rei, why won't you go up the escalator?"  
  
Rei glanced warily at Kai. "I'm not telling you. You'll laugh. Or call me stupid."  
  
"I'll be more likely to call you stupid if I think you've got no reason for being afraid of a set of moving steps." He looked around nervously at all the people giving the pair odd looks. "Now sit down, people are staring."  
  
Deciding that Kai wouldn't force him up the terrifying machine, Rei let go of the fake palm tree and sat down on the bench. He leaned on his boyfriend and was granted the warmth of Kai's arm wrapped around his waist. Sighing, he began his story. "It happened a few years ago..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A twelve-year-old Rei looked around in awe. It was his first time in a mall, and everything was new and exciting, from the hot dog stand to the tiny designer backpacks that, though obviously impractical, were still somewhat compelling.  
  
He wandered around the first story for a while, taking in all the new sights and sounds, when he came upon the strangest contraption. It LOOKED like a set of stairs, except they were MOVING! MOVING!!! Rei could barely believe his eyes.  
  
He stood in awe for a few minutes, until he saw one of the other mall patrons step onto the device and begin to rise as if by magic!!  
  
Well, now Rei HAD to try out the machine. Cautiously, he placed one foot on a step. He found himself moving, nearly falling before hastily putting his remaining foot with the other.  
  
He was moving! Rising steadily upward! THIS WAS SO COOL!!  
  
Soon, he was at the top of the escalator. He went to step off... but discovered that he couldn't! The flap on the back of his outfit was caught in the steps!! He frantically tried to pull the material out, but found himself being pulled back towards the moving steps. Desperate now, he grabbed his pocketknife and, quick as a flash, cut the trapped piece of fabric from the rest of his outfit.  
  
He sat at the top of the steps, shaking, for a good twenty minutes.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow," Kai said softly, "That does sound like a bad experience."  
  
"It was." Rei cast a wary glance at the escalator. "So, could we PLEASE find that elevator?"  
  
"Nope," Kai said flatly. "I've got a better idea."  
  
Before Rei knew what was happening, Kai had scooped him up in his arms and was walking towards the moving set of steps. "Kai!" Rei screeched, "What are you DOING?"  
  
"I'm taking you up the escalator."  
  
"But... but... KAI!!!" Rei was nearly in tears at this point.  
  
"Rei, you can't go your whole life being afraid of escalators." Kai nuzzled his face into the other boy's hair. "Just close your eyes, it'll be fine."  
  
Terrified, Rei squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Kai. He felt the slight lurch as they started to ascend, his heart was racing. He buried his head into Kai's shoulder in an effort to comfort himself.  
  
And then, they stopped. Rei lifted his head and hesitantly opened his eyes. They were on the second floor. He had done it.  
  
Kai placed Rei gently on the ground and put an arm around him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rei looked up at him. "Can we go up every escalator like that?"  
  
The people passing smiled as Kai let out a laugh, and the pair made their way through the mall, hand in hand.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
